Such a kind of terminal plug is known already in the art.
Moreover, no plastic connecting elements for connecting muntin bars to one another at their crossing point are known, i.e. connecting a stay bar and a transom both being part of an insulated glass window, wherein one of said muntin bars is a one-piece muntin and the other one is a two-part muntin, both being made of a hollow profile body and being arranged between the two panes of a glass window. Thereby, the connecting element consists of a two-part junction piece that is to be arranged within the hollow space of the two-part muntin or transom, thus fixing the transom to the stay bar, wherein both the two pieces of the two-part junction piece include longitudinal slots, into which a taper key is to be inserted, so that the two pieces of the junction piece are spread apart and thus are wedged within the hollow space. Further, both the two pieces are provided with a bore hole, respectively, which is axially aligned and through which a screw is to be inserted traversing the one-piece muntin or stay bar and connecting the two pieces of the two-part junction piece together by screwing and thus fixing the latter to the stay bar.